


Plaything

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: (from Victor but Lucrezia is having none of that), F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia has special plans for Victor tonight. Those plans involve a bespoke strap-on and harness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any idea how old the word "dildo" is? It is so old! Not just the concept but the very word itself! Anyway, I learned that writing this fic. idk when strap-on harnesses became a regularly acknowledged Thing, but if Lucrezia can have an anachronistic dress, I feel fully confident in giving her an anachronistic sex toy.

Between kisses, Lucrezia pulled back and traced a lazy, looping design across Victor’s chest.

“I have something special in mind for tonight,” she said.

“Yeah?” Victor answered. “It have anything to do with that dildo sitting on your vanity over there?”

He’d noticed it the moment he came in, before his escort had even left them: a cylinder of distinctive size and curve, made of dark lacquered wood. Around its base was a contraption of leather straps and buckles. When Lucrezia pulled him onto the couch without mentioning it, he’d tried to put it out of his mind.

But now, she was clearly delighted he’d seen it. Her eyes shone even more brightly than normal. “It does! See, don’t ever let anyone tell you you’re not clever, Victor.”

Well it wasn’t like he was in the habit of letting people say that kind of—her hand slid down his body to give his cock a squeeze and he lost the rest of the thought. He was half-hard already from her presence alone.

She pressed herself close and looked at him through her eyelashes. “Have you ever been fucked, darling?”

“I have not,” he said shortly.

“Ooh, this’ll be _fun_ , then,” Lucrezia said, and gave him another squeeze. He pushed up into her hand automatically, but his face was wary. He’d never managed to say no to Lucrezia yet. But she must’ve recognized his hesitation for the closest he’d ever gotten, because she tilted her head. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not that kind of guy, kitten.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Which kind of guy?”

“The kind of pansy who gets his ass fucked,” he answered, if she was going to make him spell it out for her. “I’m a man, Lucrezia, I don’t go for that.”

“Oh,” she said, her voice suddenly cool. “Well, I can assure you I know a number of men who ‘go for that.’”

Victor just shook his head, not fond of the turn the conversation had taken. But Lucrezia wasn’t about to let it drop. Her hand crept back up his body and grasped his collar, delicate and inescapable. She watched his lips rather than his eyes as she spoke.

“How many times have I let you put your prick in me and wiggle it around, now? Does that make me lesser than you?”

“What—no, of course not—”

“If I were to tell Carla to fuck me, would that suddenly turn her into the master and me into the servant?”

“…Uh.” Well, _that_ was a hell of a mental image. Which he was going to have to forget very quickly because if Carla ever found out it had crossed his mind, she would probably kill him.

Lucrezia wanted his attention, anyway; she gave him a little shake by the collar. “Answer, my heart.”

It occurred to him then that she was actually pissed: the frown curling her lips was not one of the manipulative, self-serving pouts he was used to. She was quite serious.

So he sighed and reached for her shoulders, trying to explain. “It wouldn’t. Of course it wouldn’t. But you have to understand, it’s different for a man—”

“Mm, that’s what I hear,” she said, but it didn’t sound like she was agreeing with him. Nor did she settle into his touch. She finally raised her eyes to meet his, and her gaze was unwavering. “If you don’t think it will feel good, that’s one thing, though I could introduce you to any number of people who have told me otherwise. But if this is about thinking that getting fucked makes you lesser somehow, you’d be better off leaving.”

…Wait, what?

Shit, would she seriously kick him out over this?

Disappointment coiled in his chest and he massaged her shoulders with his thumbs, mouth opening and closing as he tried and failed to find the words. Finally, he sighed. “Lucrezia, kitten…”

Her face softened, too. “Oh, Victor,” she said softly, “you sound so sad.” She kissed him then, reassuring and patient, and when she pulled back she spoke once more. “Maybe we could compromise?”

He raised his eyebrows. “What kind of compromise?”

“At least let me put it on, and then we’ll see how you feel.”

Victor didn’t see how that would make much of a difference, but after he tugged her into one more gentle kiss, he nodded towards the vanity for her to do so.

Her eyes lit up again and she shed her dress on the way to the vanity with practiced grace. He watched her, of course. When she faced her mirror, it gave him a good view of both her back _and_ her front, and his flagging erection got a jolt of renewal when she caught his eye in the mirror and smiled. She stepped into the leather straps easily, tightened them expertly around her hips, admired her reflection. Then she dipped her fingers between her legs with a soft sound of pleasure. When she pulled them out again, they glistened with her wetness, and she spread it across the head of the cock, preparing it. As if it were a foregone conclusion that he’d want this after all—

Probably because it _was_. With a throaty breath that wasn’t quite a sigh, Victor realized he’d been had; once he got a good look at her, he would let her do anything she wanted, wouldn’t he?

As if to confirm his hunch, she turned back to face him then, and his mouth fell open. The dark wood of the artificial cock stood out against her pale skin, drawing the eye like a magnet. Not helping matters was the way she caressed it with her hand just like a man might hold himself, running her thumb over the cock’s head. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. His heart was pounding, and god, he was _so_ hard.

Yep, he was done for. Fuck.

When he finally managed to drag his eyes upwards, Lucrezia’s expression was intrigued.

“I know that face,” she said wonderingly. “That is the face of someone who wants to suck some cock.”

Victor’s own cock gave a twitch in his pants and his face went bright red and _fucking hell_. She wasn’t even mocking him. She was only observing, as surprised by this turn of events that he was, and she _would_ know what a cock-sucking face looked like, wouldn’t she?

“I’m never going to get used to those filthy words coming out of your pretty little face,” he grumbled, because it was all he could think of to say.

“Mm, so you tell me, but you _know_ I learn all my best English from you.” She thumbed the head of the cock again, leaning against the edge of the vanity with a smile on her face. “More importantly, that doesn’t sound like a denial. If you want this so badly, darling, why don’t you come over here and get it? Fucking can wait.”

She ran her hand down the shaft of the cock and then rolled her shoulders back, catching her breath as if she actually got pleasure out of stroking herself like a man would. It was fucking hot to watch, but that didn’t change the fact that it made no goddamn sense.

“What would you get out of it? It’s not gonna do you any good,” he pointed out, stifling the part of him that didn’t give a shit as long as he had a good time with it. (Because why the hell would he enjoy something like that?) He’d thought it was a good point, thought he was being considerate, but she only laughed.

“Are you joking?” she asked. “Or do you really have _no idea_ how much I want to see your head bobbing back and forth in my lap right now? Stop pretending you don’t want this, Victor, get over here and get started.”

Now there was greed in her eyes, and her face was flushed and Victor realized it was a damn good thing he wanted to be in this mess, because she wasn’t going to let him out of it.

“ _Victor_ ,” she said again, impatient and needy, holding the cock tight and grinding herself against it once so that the end of his name came out sounding like a moan, and fuck, _fuck_ , why was he making her wait when they both wanted this?

“Alright already, jesus.”

He got out of the couch and down to his knees in front of her, creeping his hands up the backs of her thighs. She shivered at his touch and settled into his hands. “Mmmh, _gracias a Dios_ , finally.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Victor muttered, staring down the wooden cock that was right in front of his eyes. Sensing his hesitation, Lucrezia rolled her hips forward once.

“You know what you’re doing? Or shall I give you a pointer or two?”

“Shut up,” he said with a swift glare upwards that only prompted a chuckle. “I know what _I_ like, at least.”

“Mmm, should be good enough for a show, then.”

She curled her hand around the back of his neck, fingers brushing his hair and making him shiver. Then she tugged him forward—no escaping now, no _desire_ to escape now—and as if by instinct his tongue slid out of his mouth and caressed the tip of the cock.

Two things happened at once—

Lucrezia whimpered softly and shifted in his hands, encouraging, _needing_.

And Victor tasted _her_ on the cock, and whatever hesitation he’d still had disappeared. He wanted her, wanted whatever she wanted from him. He’d never wanted anything more. With one hand still cupped around her rear, he wrapped the other around the base of the cock to steady it and gave it a long lick, base to tip.

“Aaa _-aa-ah_ —!” came from over his head and he glanced up to see her watching him, her lips parted and eyes burning with desire. He pulled back for a moment.

“You _like_ this,” he accused, his face tinged with smug surprise.

She rolled her eyes at him. “That’s exactly what I’ve been _saying_ ,” she pointed out, and pulled him back towards the cock with the hand curled around his neck. Obediently, he ran his mouth up it again to watch her shiver, her free hand drifting upwards to play with her breasts; then he took a deep breath and closed his lips around the head of the cock.

“Aah _hh_ , _fuck_ —!” she gasped, her fingers winding into his hair. Victor could only give a muffled groan in answer. He took the cock into his mouth, pressing his tongue against its firm shape, and jesus christ how did that feel so good. He’d eaten her out before, but this was a new desire, to let her fuck his mouth with something that wasn’t even technically part of her body. And the noises she made in exchange were more than enough to keep him going. Before long he found himself panting, found that his own dick was throbbing with need. He took his hand off her ass—

But before he could get it anywhere near his cock, she lifted one delicate foot and kicked it away.

“Oh no you don’t,” she said, her voice breathless and amused. “I have a treat for you later. No spoiling your appetite.”

“Asshole,” he retorted around the cock, glancing up at her again.

Her eyes only sparkled. “That’s the idea, yes.”

Before Victor could splutter out a reply to _that_ , she pushed his head down the cock once more, gripping its base to guarantee that it hit her in the right spot, and all Victor could do was let her direct him. He held her ass with both hands now, and soon she was gasping, barely managing to choke out his name between breaths as orgasm lifted her onto her toes. Her eyes squeezed shut and she clutched the edge of the vanity to steady herself. When he sat back on his knees to watch, it took everything in him not to reach for his dick then and there. God, she was gorgeous. She was _maddening_ , and if he didn’t love her so goddamn much he wouldn’t have bothered holding himself back.

After what felt like forever, she opened her eyes again, the look on her face drowsy and pleased. “ _That_ was lovely,” she informed him.

“Yeah, I can see that,” he answered through a gritted-teeth grin. He could hardly think straight with his need. “Now are you gonna do your thing, or—”

She laughed and offered her hands to pull him up to standing. “ _Patience_ , sweetheart.”

“I don’t have any patience left in me, kitten—ghk!”

In a single swift movement, she traded places with him, pressing him against the edge of her vanity. She unlaced his pants and let them drop to the floor, her eyes settling on his aching cock.

“Oh, dear,” she murmured with a wicked smile. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

She traced delicate nails up his sides as she rid him of his shirt, and he squirmed. “Fuck—Lucrezia—”

“Ask me nicely,” she instructed.

“ _Please_ ,” poured out of him immediately. “Christ, Lucrezia—fuck me, do whatever you want to do, just _stop toying with me_ —”

Because of course she was toying with him. He’d been her plaything the whole while time, since the moment he’d walked in. He should have expected it. Somehow she always directed his every thought, his every lust, and he found himself drowning in what she wanted him to want. But he’d forgotten—he always forgot—how hot and desperate that made him.

_She_ hadn’t forgotten. With the utmost composure, she pulled a vial out of a drawer and opened it to drip olive oil onto the fingers of her right hand.

“Ready?” she asked—a formality. Before he could find the breath to answer, she cradled her palm against his balls and pushed one slick finger inside of him.

Victor’s first response was to tense at the unfamiliar sensation. But Lucrezia brushed her lips against his throat, using her free hand to rearrange his limbs so that he was half-sitting on the vanity. “Relax, darling,” she encouraged, shifting the finger that was inside of him.

He exhaled raggedly. “Which fucking part of this situation is supposed to be rel—ack?!”

“ _There_ it is,” Lucrezia said, her eyes shining with delight.

“Gngh…” Victor’s hips twitched against her hand. She’d shifted her finger again inside of him and all of a sudden she’d hit something _good_. Something white-hot, mind-blowingly good. He could hardly breathe. “Jesus christ Lucrezia, what are you doing.”

But she only smirked at him. “Didn’t you know about that?”

“How would I—ohh, jesus. How would I know about _whatever_ _that is_ unless I were in the ha—hahh—habit of fingering my own ass, _fuck_ —”

She got a second finger into him, both of them pressed up against the spot she’d found, and he was forgetting how to make sentences. She sucked innocently on his throat again, eternally amused.

“Maybe a habit to consider picking up?”

No shit. She moved her fingers in and out of him steadily, brushing against that spot each time, and Victor found himself writhing on her hand. It wasn’t enough to make him come, but god, he was close—

And then she pulled her fingers free. “I think you’re ready,” she said. The scent of the oil reached his nostrils again, and then he felt something harder and larger nudge at his asshole. “Yes?”

“Y-yeah,” he said, his earlier reservations utterly forgotten. He wanted this. He wanted it _bad_.

Humming in pleasure, Lucrezia pressed her body close to his and began to push the cock into him. It was thick and solid and he was almost forgetting to breathe—but she was patient, inching it in a little at a time until he was full in a way he’d never imagined. It felt—it felt—

“ _Christ_ ,” he whispered, wrapping one arm around Lucrezia’s back and bracing himself against the vanity with the other. He buried his head in her shoulder, slowly remembering how to work his lungs.

“Good?” she asked, tracing a finger up his spine.

“ _Fuck_ , yes.”

“Good.” She kissed him, and he could hardly keep up for moaning. Finally she settled one hand on his hip. “Now, are you ready to come for me?”

“Any fucking second,” he answered, dizzy with pleasure. And then she began rolling her hips against him, the cock hitting that same goddamn fucking spot over and over; then she wrapped her hand around his cock, matching even strokes with the pace of her movement inside him. His answering movements were nowhere near as smooth. His hips stuttered forward against hers and he rasped out desperate curses, clutching at the vanity, clutching at her as she pushed him to his peak and then over—

His knees went wobbly, and she pulled out of him and allowed him to sink, stunned, down to a seated position on the floor. She nudged his shoulder, and yeah, lying down sounded—yeah. He lay back, gaping up at her frescoed ceiling in dumbfounded bliss. From above him, he heard the clink of metal as Lucrezia unbuckled and stepped out of the harness. Then she gave him a handkerchief to clean his come off his chest and lay down next to him, curling up in his arm when he offered it.

When he looked at her, she was gazing back.

“I told you it would be fun,” she whispered, her eyes alight. 

His face colored. “You look smug,” he said, voice hoarse from… from everything.

“You think so?” She played with the hair on his chest, smiling. “Well, _I_ think I deserve to be.”

And he was certainly not going to disagree with that.


End file.
